Recomeçando
by Kamiragem
Summary: Reflexôes de GallyAlita depois do fim do mangá... ONESHOT


Esse fanfic foi baseado no final do mangá da obra de Yukito Kishiro, de nome original Hyper Vision Future Gunnm, cujo nome adaptado é Battle Angel Alita.

Eu não ganho dinheiro com isso, esse fanfic é apenas para a diversão dos fãs, por favor não me processem.

**Recomeçar**

---Um pós epílogo de Gunnm---

Mais uma vez eu abri os olhos depois de ter a certeza que os havia fechado definitivamente.

Por incontáveis vezes eu acordei mais uma vez.. sempre depois de achar que havia morrido... não consigo de modo algum me lembrar de como é estar morta, talvez apenas porque não há nada para se lembrar, talvez porque não seja permitido... o que importa é que eu sempre acordei depois.

Primeiro lembro de ter acordado nas mãos de Ido. Devo minha vida a ele, devo muito mais que isso... Um homem de repente acha uma cabeça num monte de lixo... o que você faria no lugar dele? Ele era um médico, e ele me achou em plena animação suspensa... então eu despertei. Até então eu nem sabia quem era. Ele me deu um nome, uma família... e ele tentou inutilmente desviar-me do meu carma, de ser uma guerreira... de ser o Anjo da Morte.

Tanta coisa se passou... Yugo. Ele foi quem amei primeiro na minha existência como Gally, talvez em toda minha existência. Ele sonhava com a cidade suspensa... ele queria ser de Zalem... qualquer um diria que era um sonho bobo... mas não importa, ele morreu por seu sonho. Eu morri um pouquinho naquele dia também.

O motor ball, e tudo mais que meu caminho foi desafios. Desafiando a minha própria natureza eu voltei ao lado de Daisuke Ido... e pudemos ser felizes novamente... o corpo do Berseker me fez voltar as batalhas... voltei a morrer e acordar...

Depois disso estive sob posse de Zalem, sob o toque de Kaos e o domínio do Dr. Desty Nova. Eu sempre despertava, depois de morrer.

De certa forma devo muito a todos, acho que esse é o meu "carma". O mesmo que fez o Dr. Nova enlouquecer.

Depois de ter me tornado um com o gancho leste que prendia Zalem ao céu da Cidade da Sucata. Eu me sentia triste... eu me sentia inconsolável de não ter podido voltar aos braços do meu querido Fogia como prometi... mesmo assim não consegui chorar. Eu achava novamente que iria morrer...

Mas despertei nos braços de alguém que eu me amava. 'Youko' nunca amara ninguém, mas Gally e Youko não são a mesma pessoa.

Tudo que pude pronunciar foi seu nome. Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi me abraçar.

Por muito tempo eu não pude sequer perceber nada além dele, e de seu calor espantando o frio do nascer de novo.

Um rosto conhecido me encarou sorridente. Fiz um esforço pra reconhecer, quando consegui, caí em mim.

Koyomi?

Ela parecia emocionada ao meu ver, mas havia algo errado, ela estava diferente. Acontecera com Fogia também. Havia envelhecido.

Enquanto tentava imaginar quanto tempo havia passada. Fogia me cobria com seu próprio agasalho. A temperatura no local (que depois fiquei sabendo ser NanoLótus) era baixa e por algum motivo eu estava exposta.

'Nua' era a palavra certa. Nunca teria me importado com isso, afinal, eu era uma cyborgue. Mas acordei com a fragilidade de um corpo humano.

Deixei as hipóteses de como havia acontecido pra depois assim que percebi que não conseguia ficar de pé.

Fogia me ergueu em seus braços e saímos dali. Eu reclamei da barba dele e ele riu.

Não tinha motivos pra me cuidar.

Koyomi insistia que queria escrever um livro sobre mim. Eu concordei com uma condição; não queria que ela revelasse que eu tinha sobrevivido. Fogia concordou, não seria fácil sobreviver por aí sendo uma "lenda viva" como ela queria.

Nós voltamos à vila de pesca. E nos casamos. Koyomi teve seu Best Seller e eu tive minha recompensa. Superei meu carma. Fui feliz com Fogia e estou mais feliz agora, porque eu vou ser mãe. Algo que antes eu jamais poderia ser.

Ele está cheio de cuidados e carinhos, e eu estou certa de que o 'Anjo da Morte' não existe mais...

Fim.

Oi gente, pelo visto esse é o único fanfic de Battle Angel Alita em português dessa incrível coleção. Espero que qualquer expectativa quanto a isso tenha sido alcançada pra qualquer um que quisesse um pouco mais além do final dessa incrível obra. Beijos a todos.

Mayabi Yoruno


End file.
